


Wait... I'm Married To You? And A King?

by VYCanisMajoris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, for a change there is fluff! yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYCanisMajoris/pseuds/VYCanisMajoris
Summary: For Tumblr Prompt:Temporary amnesia + Double IronPanther (T'Challa/Tony/Rhodey)??





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Marvel Entertainment. Any writing is completely fan-made and I make no profit from this writing.

Rhodey sighs, sitting up in the hospital bed, and says, “Let me get this straight-”

“Sorta impossible when you’re in a relationship with two men, but continue.”

Rhodey narrows his eyes at Tony, who shrugs and continues running a hand up and down Rhodey’s leg, trying and succeeding to distract him, but Rhodey’s gotten good at thinking past the constant energy that _is_ Tony. 

“You and I are married,” Rhodey starts, still not believing it, “And we’re also married to another man. A-A king?”

“Of Wakanda, that is correct.”

“The three of us are married?”

“Yep.”

“ _How_?”

“Well,” Tony starts, reaching out to tap Rhodey’s nose, “Obergefell v. Hodges, 2016, made gay marriage legal in all fifty states, so you and I got married, and later on, we met T’Challa, the king, and started dating him too, and… here we are.”

“Okay,” Rhodey says slowly, reaching up to rub the space between his brows, “But… okay, gay marriage is legal, thank God, but is marrying more than one person at once?”  
“No, that actually isn’t, but,” Tony laughs, the sound relaxing Rhodey, “Who’s gonna tell a king what he can and can’t do? He’s stubborn, like you.”

“I’m not stubborn.” 

“Yeah, you kinda are.” 

Rhodey raises a brow, but Tony simply shrugs, and leans forward to kiss his forehead. Tony leans back, making Rhodey miss the warmth, and asks, “Any other questions? Like you being a superhero? Me being a superhero? Both of us being on a team with Gods, old-timey heroes, spies, and who knows what else?”

Rhodey stares at Tony, eyes wide, and says, “Let’s stay on this marriage thing.

“A good topic,” a new voice says, and Rhodey watches as Tony smiles, bright and carefree, and reaches out to beckon the new person closer. He’s tall, taller than Rhodey, with dark skin, warm eyes, and a bright smile directed at both him and Tony. He walks with good posture, shoulders back and head high, and sits beside Tony at Rhodey’s bedside. 

“I’m guessing this is the king? The one that likes to dress up like a cat?”

To his surprise, Tony _and_ the man (T’Challa, he reminds himself) laugh, and T’Challa says, “That is the same thing you said to me when we first met.”

“In my defense, why would anyone dress like a cat?”

“It’s not a kink thing,” Tony says, “Though I know you’re thinking it.”

“Sure Tones. Sure.” 

“You still have your sass,” T’Challa says, smiling in a way that makes butterflies flutter in his stomach, something he thought only Tony could do.

“I need it, when I’ve got this one,” Rhodey nods toward Tony, who shrugs in a “What can you do?” gesture. 

“Of course,” T’Challa says, smiling at Tony. He looks back to Rhodey, still smiling, and asks, “Is there anything you would like to know?”

Rhodey thinks for a moment, taking in the warmth in T’Challa’s eyes, and the relaxation in Tony’s eyes, something that he suspects is missing much too often in this day and age, and asks, “Could you tell me about our first date?”

 _It’s a good question_ , he thinks, as T’Challa reaches out to take his hand, and Tony smiles that same butterfly-fluttering smile.


End file.
